


12:44 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he survived Gentleman Ghost's attack.
Kudos: 1





	12:44 PM

I never created DC characters.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he survived Gentleman Ghost's attack and smiled the minute Supergirl used kicks to defeat the villain by a Smallville general store.

THE END


End file.
